


dread.

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Fates Conquest - Fandom, conquest - Fandom - Fandom, fates - Fandom, fire emblem fates, revalations - Fandom
Genre: Other, Suffering, child abuse in some way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oof this is lowkey chunks of Niles’ dreadful childhood up to meeting Leoget ready i can be descriptive





	dread.

**Author's Note:**

> this may be short oof

It was a blissful summer day, quite uncommon for Nohr. The streets, although, were only filled with the rich and gluttonous. A rather young white headed boy looked out the window at these heavily dressed men and women. This darker skinned child was blind to the cruel realities of Nohr, lucky enough to have a home at that. The mother of the household was frail and miserable. The lady’s husband left shortly after the young child was born for unknown reasons—at least to the child. The husband left, only leaving a small amount of money. Without a husband, there was no money. Nevertheless, the father barely had enough to feed him and his wife. With an unexpected pregnancy, there was to be struggle. They managed through the nine months, but it soon dawned on the husband that he couldn’t feed them all. Along with other reasons, the husband had left. 

“Niles, dear!” The poor woman called from across the one roomed house, “We need to go out.” Her voice was scratchy, like nails on a chalkboard. Terrifying loud and blood curdling. The boy, Niles, has approached his mother. She picked him up as she opened the door. Never leave your child unguarded in the streets of Nohr. A thief could snatch the child and sell them to someone who would use them for labor—treated like a slave. Although it being the summer, Nohr still had a chill to it. Nohr rarely got direct sunlight, but almost always moonlight. It was dreadful, the weather. Nohr’s winter temperatures can sometimes get low enough to freeze liquid from slightest exposure. 

The woman frowned at all of the rather unhealthy, gluttonous, and lustrous wealthy Nohrian’s on the streets. The woman made her way down the street, making several sharp turns. Nohr was a maze, easily lost, hard to leave. Although, Niles never had seen his mother go this way before, his mind clouding with confusion. The streets were all the same, gray and depressing. The boy soon found himself tired, unable to keep his eyes open. They gray was almost hypnotizing, calming in its own way. The boy soon was asleep, to the mother’s relief. 

 

Niles woke next to a crow who was pecking him. Fearfully, the blue eyed boy got up quickly, squeaking. His blue orbs darting around his surroundings, fear building up inside him. He didn’t move very far before calling out. “Momma?” Niles called out, only his young voice responding as an echo. “Momma!” The fear was swelling in his voice as he walked around, calling out his mothers name. It was no use, Nohr was a maze and he was just a child. Too young, too innocent. Shaking, the boy kept calling out. Soon the night had arrived, and the boy was still alone. But truly alone. No one was out on the streets, no one to pity him and move on. Alas, the boy found himself by a building, sitting. His knees were tucked into his chest, letting his face be buried in the space between. It was no question now, he was sobbing rather uncontrollably. 

He was making himself bait, free to snatch up. But perhaps even the thieves took pity on him. Too good to be true. A thief had disturbed the child’s mourning by grabbing him. Covering his mouth, the thief ran. The child couldn’t scream, all he could do was kick and fight like a toddler. It was useless, he couldn’t do anything. But he did have teeth. Managing to open his mouth, Niles managed to bite down on the thief’s index finger. It wasn’t painful for the thief at first, that is until the child chomped down like a shark on the finger. Niles was trying to twist the finger, making the thief snatch his hand away. The child had elbowed the thief in the abdomen, making the thief realize the child was too much of a hassle. Spitting swears, the thief dropped Niles and ran off. 

The boy was shaken, terrified. He couldn’t muster up any tears, for he’s already cried enough. The boy just stood there, feeling unable to move. He was rather parylized, fear almost preventing him from breathing. Was this what life on the streets were like? Would his mother come back? All these thoughts petrified the boy, making it harder and harder for him to breath. The cold almost froze his lungs. He looked around, panicked. It was pitch black outside and no way could the young child find his way home.

He didn’t know where he was.  
He didn’t know if his mother would come back. 

Why? He asked himself, tears forming in his eyes once again. Why did he of all people suffer a fate as terrible as this? It was asinine. He didn’t want to fight. He only wanted to be in the tiny home he was raised in, in his moments arms. He wanted to be happy. He didn’t want to be forced to attack others for survival. 

All he wanted was to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> oh ho ho i cannot write


End file.
